Story Time
by persian cat basket
Summary: Roger tells a story of his past to Mimi. RM harmless fluff. cowritten with a friend. Mimi by me, Roger by her. Rated for language.


Roger was sitting in the window. Mimi half lay, half draped, half sat on the couch. This had been going on for hours. Mimi telling childhood stories and Roger telling her stories about he and Mark's friendship. Losing April. Maureen dumping Mark.

"You know, it's funny" Roger said with a chuckle. "Mark and I would have never met if it hadn't been for the good Sisters at St. James High School." He slid the window open a bit for a crossbreeze. "Now that's something I never planned on remembering."

"St.James High School?" Mimi laughed. "You're a Catholic school boy?" She had to stop talking for a second. The giggles were taking hold. "Awwww. My baby's a Catholic schoolboy. Now, what I don't see is how you became...Roger today from that. Okay. I want the whole story. How you met Marky, the whole thing." Mimi slid down in the couch. She obviously was ready for a long story, though it wasn't apparent if Roger was going to give her what she wanted.

"The whole story?" Roger moved over to where she sat on the couch. " I don't know if the whole story is such a great story." He paused, sitting beside her. He could see her interest, her wide smile. "St James... was a co-ed school. My parents stuck me there. Well my mom did at least. It was either that or military school and well, my mother was all 'make peace not war'. So I got the whole 'Go with God, Roger' and she shipped me off to St. James. "

"Go with God, Roger?" Mimi asked "Really? Wow." She giggled. It was still hard to comprehend that Roger had gone to a place called St. James. "Alright. I can get through this without dying. So you're shipped off to St.James with a 'Go with God, dearie' what happens next?" She scooched closer to Roger and put her head on his lap. Gazing up at him she inquired again: "Next?" 

"You're really going to make me tell you this story, aren't you?" Roger lowered his eyes to look into hers. He knew there was no going back now that he had brought it up. "I had a roommate, John something. He was real straight-laced. Up at 6 bed by 10. Every night, even on the weekends, when we were actually allowed to go out and do shit."

"Okay. So Roger didn't party in high school. This is news to me." Mimi ruffled Roger's hair. "I love you, you know that right?" she giggled again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can deal with this story it's just- "She sat straight up and then doubled over with laughter. "I'm so sorry" She gasped "Don't mind me. Continue the story."

"As a matter of fact," Roger said, pulling back from her in a sort of tease. "I never said I didn't party in High School. I said my mom wanted to send me there. I never said I wanted to go." He turned his body, bringing his feet up on the couch. "John... my roommate... There was a dance the spring of my junior year. The boys of St. James and the girls of the sister school... St... Mary's I think. Well a couple of us talked John into giving up his curfew and coming with us." He laughed just thinking of it.

"And Mark factors in soon, I'm guessing?" Mimi said, finally gaining composure. "Ohhh man. Marky is a Catholic School veteran as well?" She ruffled Roger's hair and giggled. "Alright, so you're at this boy/girl party...did you get laid or something and then Mark shows up and goes 'hey man, that's my girlfriend. What the fuck's wrong with you?' "

"Not... quite" Roger laughed. "We go to this party, right and John is freaking out. He's nervous as all hell and we... well we decided to help him calm down." Roger laughed again leaning back in his seat. "We... spiked the punch" 

"Oh dear Lord, Roger. You spiked a dude's punch? A dude like this...John?" This time she couldn't control herself, she kissed Roger, hard. "You are so insane"

"Oh you like it" Roger laughed, forehead resting against hers. He loved it when she got excited about the little crazy things from his life. "We all would have gotten away with it you know". He said. "Except for the fact that we didn't account for the kid being a lousy drunk."

"A lousy drunk? This is really getting good." She stroked his hair. "So, what? He beat poor Marky up? Oh, man I need to go find him. John's a fuck" She was really getting steamed.

"No, baby" Roger said. "Mark doesn't come into the story for a while. I didn't even know Mark at this point. What happened was... one of the sisters that was chaperoning the dance... she figured out what we did. The next day, not only did we get the shit beat out of us with a fucking stick, but we got expelled. "

"That sounds much more like the Roger that I know" Mimi flipped her legs up onto Roger's lap, head resting on the arm of the sofa. "Did your mom freak? She must've _freaked_" She kicked her feet up and down with excitement.

"I am so glad you're getting excited over my tormented childhood." Roger said, teasing her. "As a matter of fact, my mom was pissed. My dad kicked my ass and they enrolled me in public school." 

"Okay, and _then_ you meet Mark?" Mimi whined, prodding Roger's ribs with her foot.

"Owww." Roger winced, as he always did when poked. "Mark was in my gym class, first period on my first day. I walked in and saw this kid... thick glasses, kinda awkward looking. He... definitely was not happy to be there."

"That's my Marky." Mimi sighed. "Okay So you finally met Mark I'm real tired, can we wrap this up." She faked a yawn, stretched and scooted closer to Roger, prompting him to hold her.

"And miss the best part?" Roger said. "There were these guys fucking with him and... well I put them in their place." Roger held her in his arms. "Mark was completely indebted to me. But... we made this deal. I'd watch his back in PE if he did my history homework."

"That really sounds like you, baby." Mimi said. "And now we go to bed, I'm beached."

"I'll tell you what." Roger smiled. "I'll take you to bed we'll make... loud, mad, passionately love" He kissed her. "And then tomorrow you can tell me all about your school days. I bet you were a wild one."


End file.
